Warning
by DanniFielding
Summary: Song fics off Warning by Greenday showing how Draco and Ginny get together. Not my best points, songfics but thought it was a good idea. DMGW one-sided HPDM and slight RWHG. PG for language.
1. Warning: Chapter 1: Warning

Warning: Chapter 1: Warning

Alright, to the basics. I do not own any of these characters or the songs off the Greenday album, Warning. If I said anything else, it could give the plot away.

Lyrics in **_Italic bold_**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_This is a public service announcement_**

**_This is only a test_**

She sat scribbling the answers to a pop quiz her Potions Professor set on them that very morning. None of them had had a chance to revise, and she was fuming about it.

**_Emergency evacuation protest_**

**_May impair your ability to operate machinery_**

She gulped as she stared at the potion she was about to test. It was bubbling, and unlike the rest of the classes it was bright blue. She picked up the test-tube and took a sip of the smoking liquid. Her eyes went blurry and she fell to the floor with a _thump._

**_Can't quite tell just what it means to me_**

**_Keep out of reach of children_**

**_Don't talk to strangers_**

**_Get your philosophy from a bumper sticker_**

She couldn't see as she was taken to the hospital wing. _ Potions should have a warning on them, keep out of reach of children, do not operate machinery after drinking._

**_Warning: live without warning_**

**_Warning: live without warning_**

After getting out of the hospital wing she was given a whole bunch of homework and a charms test no one had warned her about. _Wait 'til I get my hands on anyone who thought _pop quizzes _were good for a girl who just got ejected from the Hospital Wing._

**_Better homes and safety-sealed communities?_**

**_Did you remember to pay the utility?_**

She got to Kings Cross to find her parents had forgotten to pick her up. She went over to the pay phones and tried to ring them up, but then found out they had been cut off for forgetting to pay the phone-bill.

**_Caution: police line: you better not cross_**

**_Is it the cop or am I the one that's_**

**_Really dangerous__?_**

She began walking towards the entrance to see if the Weasleys had left so she could hitch a ride with them, but the entrance was blocked by policemen. She screamed and everyone stared at her. One policewoman asked if she was alright. She shook her head and explained everything.

**_Sanitation, Expiration date, Question Everything?_**

**_Or shut up and be the victim of authority_**

She stood in the Potions Masters office as she was shouted at for asking too many questions. She stared at him, calm and collected and clearly stated that no matter what he tried to do she wasn't going to be another victim of authority.

**_Warning: live without warning_**

**_Warning: live without warning_**

**_Warning: live without warning_**

**_Warning: live without warning_**

As she was cleaning the trophies she scowled at every person, animal and picture. No one had told her trying to be smart would get her into so much trouble.

**_Better homes and safety-sealed communities?_**

**_Did you remember to pay the utility?_**

She got back up to her room and entered the bathroom. She tried to run a shower but no water ran out. She looked on top of the pile of towels by the shower. There was a note from an elf saying the water was currently turned off. 

**_Caution: police line: you better not cross_**

**_Is it the cop or am I the one that's_**

**_Really dangerous?_**

She stormed down into the common room, every time someone asked if she was alright she literally growled at them. Everyone was thinking the same thing _Danger: Do not cross._

**_Sanitation, Expiration date, Question Everything?_**

**_Or shut up and be the victim of authority_**

She walked out of the common room only to be caught by a wandering Head Boy. When he took points off her and sent her to her common room she growled and walked off in the opposite direction towards the lake. She wasn't going to do what anyone told her. She was sick of it.

**_Warning: live without warning_**

**_Warning: live without warning_**

**_Warning: live without warning_**

**_Warning: live without warning_**

_Another fight, another day _she thought watching her friends fight with the resident Slytherin git. She watched as he only aimed insults at Ron, and kept staring at Ginny _Does he have a thing for Ginny? Like I do for Ron? _She rubbed her face _Well at least one of us girls will get what she wants._

**_This is a public service announcement_**

**_This is only a test_**

After all this had started with a stupid test. And since when did Hermione Granger not ace a test?


	2. Warning: Chapter 2: Blood, Sex and Booze

Warning: Chapter 2: Blood, sex and booze

Same disclaimer as on Chapter 2. Enjoy.

Lyrics in **_Italic Bold_**

Thoughts in _italic_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Waiting in a room_**

**_All dressed up and bound and gagged_**

**_To a chair_**

**_Its_**_ so unfair_**__**

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, eating as usual. The Great Hall doors fling open and Ginny Weasley walked in. She sits next to Hermione and they began talking. Draco cannot hear what they are saying but he knows he cannot make a move or talk to anyone about it. Malfoy's do no fall for Weasleys.

**_I won't dare move, for the pain_**

**_She puts me through is what I need_**

**_So make me bleed_**

All he knows is that it hurts. _I deserve it after all I put her through a lot of things. The pain she puts me through is what I need so make me bleed_

**_I'm in distress, oh mistress_**

**_I confess so do it one more time_**

**_These handcuffs are too tight_**

He watches as she glares at him during another argument between him and Ron. She smirks as Ron punches him. He loves her smirk.

**_You know I will obey, so please_**

**_Don't make me beg_**

**_For blood, sex and booze you give me_**

_You know I would do what you want. Just don't make me beg for you. _He thought watching her walk away. He rubbed his nose when he felt it bleed. _Blood of a Malfoy for the love of a Weasley.__ What would father think?_

**_Some say I'm disturbed_**

**_But its what I deserve, another lesson_**

**_to_**_ be learned … from a girl called kill_****

When he points out something she sets off, screaming at him. She then runs off, crying. _I did it again. Another lesson learned._

**_my_**_ heads in the gutter_****

**_thank_**_ you sir, strike up another mandolin_****

**_of_**_ discipline_****

**_throw_**_ me to the dogs_****

**_let_**_ them eat my flesh down_****

**_to_**_ the wood_****

**_it_**_ feels so good_****

He laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Through his mind ran the things he would do for her. And all he wanted was to be with her. _Love Stinks._

**_I'm in distress, oh mistress_**

**_I confess so do it one more time_**

**_These handcuffs are too tight_**

He watches as she glares at him during another argument between him and Ron. She smirks as Ron punches him. He loves her smirk.

**_You know I will obey, so please_**

**_Don't make me beg_**

**_For blood, sex and booze you give me_**

_You know I would do what you want. Just don't make me beg for you. _He thought watching her walk away. He rubbed his nose when he felt it bleed. _Blood of a Malfoy for the love of a Weasley.__ What would father think?_

**_Some say I'm disturbed_**

**_But its what I deserve, another lesson_**

**_to_**_ be learned … from a girl called kill_****

He began to point out another difference between the Malfoy's and the Weasleys when he remembered what happened last night, so he drops it. _Another lesson learned from a girl called kill._

**_I'm in distress, oh mistress_**

**_I confess so do it one more time_**

**_These handcuffs are too tight_**

**_You know I will obey, so please_**

**_Don't make me beg_**

**_For blood, sex and booze you give me_**

_Please done make me beg. _He thought as she walked away, arms linked with Neville. He heard Pansy scream for him and began to walk away. _For the blood, love and booze I want you to give me._


	3. Warning: Chapter 3: Church on Sunday

Warning: Chapter 3: Church On Sunday

I don't own anything, yada yada yada.

Lyrics in **_Italic Bold_**

Thoughts in _italic_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Today is the first day of the rest_**

**_Of our lives_**

**_Tomorrow is too late to pretend_**

**_Everything's all right_**

_Not again_ thought Harry as Ron and Draco got into another fight. He never interfered or helped Ron because if he tried to stop it Ron would find out about his and Draco's friendship and he really didn't want that to happen.

**_I'm not getting any younger as long_**

**_As you don't get any older_**

**_I'm not going to state that yesterday never was_**

It was very strange but you could see the fact that the only one Draco was insulting was Ron. Harry knew why this was, cause he kept catching the glances Draco was sending Ginny. Harry laughed inwardly _A Malfoy and a Weasley. Who woulda thought?_

**_Bloodshot deadbeat and lack of sleep_**

**_Making your mascara bleed_**

**_Tears down your face_**

**_Leaving traces of my mistakes_**

Ron punched Draco, sending him into the wall. His nose was bleeding and Harry suddenly wished he had stopped it. He looked at Draco, as if saying sorry and noticed something run ever so slightly down his cheek _Is he wearing mascasra?_

**_If I promise to go to church on Sunday_**

**_Will you go with me on Friday night?_**

**_If you live with me, I'll die for you_**

**_And this compromise_**

He didn't care. All he wanted was Draco. No one knew his new found fancy for the boy but it didn't really matter, because the boy fancied his best friends little sister. Only thing he could do was get over him and help him get with Ginny.

**_I hereby solemnly swear to tell_**

**_The whole truth_**

**_And nothing but the truth is what_**

**_I'll ever hear from you_**

He knows that Draco is sencing that he isn't telling him something, but he will never tell him. Never. He just keeps telling him he's telling him the whole truth.  

**_"trust" is a dirty word that comes_**

**_only from such a liar_**

**_but "respect" is something I will earn …_**

**_if you have faith_**

_I always tell him to trust me, but I guess he doesn't understand it. What with his dad 'n' all_ Harry thought as he tried to tell Draco to stop worrying and that he will get him and Ginny together.

**_Bloodshot deadbeat and lack of sleep_**

**_Making your mascara bleed_**

**_Tears down your face_**

**_Leaving traces of my mistakes_**

Ginny has just stormed off and Draco looks like he has lost everything. Harry patted him on the shoulder for some sort of comfort. Draco turned away and walked off.

**_If I promise to go to church on Sunday_**

**_Will you go with me on Friday night?_**

**_If you live with me, I'll die for you_**

**_And this compromise_**

_I'd die for you, I would do anything for you, why can't you feel the same? _Asked Harry to himself as he tried to sleep.

**_If I promise to go to church on Sunday_**

**_Will you go with me on Friday night?_**

**_If you live with me, I'll die for you_**

**_And this compromise_**

_Please Lord, make this feeling go away. Take it away please. _He screamed as he saw Draco staring at Ginny in the hall.

**_If I promise to go to church on Sunday_**

**_Will you go with me on Friday night?_**

**_If you live with me, I'll die for you_**

**_And this compromise_**

_Another fight, another compromise to keep. I have really got to stop these _Ron punched Draco again. Harry rubbed his head as he tried to think of a way to stop the fight. 

**_If I promise to go to church on Sunday_**

**_Will you go with me on Friday night?_**

**_If you live with me, I'll die for you_**

**_And this compromise_**

**_And this compromise_**

**_And this compromise_**

_I want you so much. Just one kiss on Friday _Harry thought as he walked away, head hung. Ginny put his arm around Harry and he began to tell her about his fancy with Draco.


	4. Warning: Chapter 4: Fashion Victim

Warning: Chapter 4: Fashion Victim

Disclaimer the same as always, own nothing but the plot. You know that, I know that so what is the point?

Lyrics in **_italic Bold_**

Thoughts in _italic_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_He's a victim of his own time_**

**_In his "vintage suit" and tie_**

**_He's a casualty dressed to the teeth_**

**_In the latest genocide_**

**_The new seasons come and go_**

**_At the dog and pony show_**

**_Gonna sit and fetch and the names_**

**_WHAT'S IN A NAME?...HEY!_**

_He thinks he's so hot in his top-of-the-line clothes. Money can't buy you happiness. _Ginny thought while glaring at Draco across the Great Hall. _Though he is kinda cute, but anyone with half a brain can see that _She watched as Pansy threw herself onto Draco. _My point proven _She turned away.

**_She's a scented magazine_**

**_Looking sharp and living clean_**

**_Living well and dressed to kill_**

**_But she looks like hell to me_**

Draco saw her staring and turn away as Pansy threw herself onto him. _She is a waste of space, my love. _He thought as he pushed her away. _She might think she's hot but she looks like hell to me._

**_So when you're dancing through your wardrobe_**

**_Do the anorex – a go-go_**

_You can wear anything to look nice _He thought watching her nod at whatever her brother was saying.

**_Cloaked with style_**

**_For paedophiles as the credit card explodes_**

_He'd look fine in anything, yet he has to spend all his fathers' money to have friends _She thought, as she nodded at whatever Ron was saying. She kept glancing at Draco.

**_You auctioned off your life_**

**_For the "most" expensive price_**

**_Going once…_**

**_Going twice…_**

**_Now it's gone_**

Harry watched as the two kept looking at each other, longingly. He also watched as Neville asked Ginny down to Hogsmeade. _Too busy selling himself with expensive clothes to notice he's losing the most expensive thing he could ever have._

**_You auctioned off your life_**

**_For the "most" expensive price_**

**_Going once…_**

**_Going twice…_**

**_Now it's gone_**

Draco knew how tacky he looked and that everyone was paying attention to him because he was rich. That's not why he looked like this. He wanted to impress her, but it never worked. Not just because he was richer, because he was a Malfoy, and a Malfoy and Weasley were never meant to be together.

**_What's in a name, hey?_**

**_What's in a name, hey?_**

**_What's in a name?_**

She couldn't understand. Just because she was a Weasley and he was a Malfoy they were never allowed to be together. _A rose by any other name would still smell as sweet. And I bet he smells gorgeous, what's in a name?_


End file.
